Dark Knight Dragon
by WolfDeath
Summary: Lo he perdido todo... Novias... Familia... Amigos... pero me concedieron una oportunidad de evitar esas perdidas. Ahora he vuelto al pasado en busca de corregir aquellas situaciones que moldearon el futuro del que vengo, fuese quien fuese el causante de ellas... lo eliminaré con mis propias manos sin vacilar... todo sea por no volver a sentir ese enorme dolor.


Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" - conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Esta es nuestra fuerza] - Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes) - pensamientos

* * *

 **-El Renacer Del Caballero Negro-**

* * *

Destrucción.

Muerte.

Devastación y desolación.

Es lo único que yo, Issei Hyodo, podía ver desde mi punto de vista.

Tirado en el suelo.

Seriamente lastimado y con sangre derramándose desde distintas partes de mi cuerpo herido.

Arrastrándome por el suelo hacia una pequeña colina desde donde podría tener una mejor vista de lo que había a mí alrededor.

Al llegar… tuve una visión desalentadora.

Donde antes hubo una ciudad, ahora no quedaban ni sus cimientos.

Solo enormes llamas que consumían todo a su paso.

Mirando un poco los alrededores solo pude ver una cantidad casi incontable de cadáveres.

Algunos completos y otros mutilados.

Pero todos tenían la misma característica en común.

Se encontraban bañados en sangre.

Alzando un poco más mi mirada pude ver al responsable de todo esto.

Trihexa.

Ese desgraciado me había arrebatado todo.

A mi familia…

A mis amigos…

Incluso a las chicas que amaba…

Pero lo que me causaba profunda ira era mi propia debilidad.

Aun cuando me había entrenado arduamente junto con los demás para esta batalla… no pude hacer nada.

Ni mis mejores ataques fueron capaces de causarle algún daño considerable.

Luego de que nuestros mejores planes y tácticas fallasen… Trihexa comenzó a aplastarnos a una velocidad tan rápida que casi fue insultante.

En tan solo 15 segundos exterminó a una división de Elite formada por algunos de los mejores exponentes de cada una de las facciones que apoyaban en la lucha.

El resto del combate hasta ahora… prefiero no recordarlo.

Ahora donde ya no me queda nada lo único que anhelo es que mi corazón se detenga de una maldita vez.

Finalmente siento como mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

Espero poder volver a verlas en la próxima vida.

* * *

[ **Aún es pronto para rendirse, Issei Hyodo** ]

[ **Tienes mucho que hacer todavía** ]

Abriendo sus ojos con algo de dificultad pudo ver a dos mujeres.

De cuerpos muy delgados.

Cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Vestidas con dos túnicas blancas.

Mirando a su alrededor notó como todo había cambiado.

Ya no veía aquel escenario lleno de devastación.

Ahora parecía encontrarse en una sala de aspecto muy futurista.

Con pantallas holográficas y luces de neón.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

[ **Yo soy Atanasoff** ]

[ **Yo soy Eniac** ]

[ **Te hemos traído a este lugar para concederte la oportunidad de corregir el mundo de donde provienes** ]

-¿Eh? ¿Corregir? ¿Y cómo?-

[ **Así es. Pero primero comencemos desde el inicio. Quizás no lo sepas, pero existen muchos universos cuyo conjunto recibe el nombre de [Multiversos]** ]

-¿Multiversos?-

[ **Para comprenderlo de manera más sencilla. Imagina que los Multiversos son como las ramificaciones de un gran tronco** ]

-¿Algo así como un árbol?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

[ **Correcto. Este gran tronco principal recibe el nombre de [Mundo Principal], dentro de este [Mundo Principal] existen 3 mundos principales, donde, al igual que en las demás ramificaciones, existen otras versiones de ti** ]

-¡¿EEEEEH?! ¡¿C-como que hay otras versiones de mí?!-

[ **Tanto en el mundo principal como en las ramificaciones hay otras versiones de ti, ya que son mundos que se crearon a partir de la modificación de ciertos eventos relacionados contigo** ]

-¿Eventos que fueron modificados?-

[ **Así es. A partir de modificar un evento que ya tenía su resultado decidido, se logra un resultado completamente diferente. Este nuevo resultado puede ser positivo o negativo, que puede ir desde la obtención de nuevos poderes hasta la perdida de seres queridos, traiciones, venganzas y la destrucción del mundo a manos de tus otras versiones** ]

[ **Esta esfera muestra una versión de ti que destruyó todo y a todos los que le rodeaban tras haberse dejado consumir por el poder** ] habló Eniac mostrándole al castaño una esfera de cristal donde se mostraba a un Issei de cabello negro.

Su armadura roja estaba rota en múltiples puntos.

En su mano derecha portaba una espada manchada de sangre.

Su rostro mostraba una macabra sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad pura.

Todo alrededor del joven de cabello negro se veía destruido y los pocos edificios que aún se mantenían en pie, comenzaban a caerse a pedazos.

-Eso no es posible… ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso!- exclamó el castaño atónito, negándose a creer que él podía llegar a convertirse en un monstruo como ese.

[ **Esa es una de tus posibles versiones, ya que aunque luzcan parecidas… tienen maneras muy diferentes de actuar, por poner un ejemplo… en algunas ramificaciones te convertiste en el rey del harem en muy poco tiempo mientras que en otras ramificaciones no has tenido avance alguno con las chicas que estaban enamoradas de ti... en tu caso… digamos que quedaste en un punto intermedio, ya que no llegaste hasta "** _ **eso"**_ **con ellas pero estuviste más cerca que otras versiones de ti** ]

-Eso no me causa ninguna alegría…- murmuró el castaño recordando a aquellas personas que había perdido frente a sus ojos -Mencionaron algo de corregir mi mundo… ¿Pero cómo hago eso? Y ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí y no a alguna otra de mis versiones?-

[ **Eso se debe a que más del 80% de tus otras versiones pertenecen a ramificaciones individuales que son independientes una de otra mientras que tu perteneces a uno de los 3 mundos que sustentan a tus otras versiones. Es decir que si ellos corrigen su historia, el cambio solo afectará a ese universo** ]

-Comprendo-

[ **Pero si tú no corriges tu historia… fragmentarás el tronco que sostiene a las ramificaciones, lo que a efectos prácticos terminaría con la destrucción tanto de ti como de tus otras versiones, ya que para que dichas ramificaciones perduren… los 3 mundos que conforman el [Mundo Principal] deben seguir el camino correcto** ]

-¿Y cómo son las historias de mis otros dos yo del [Mundo Principal]?- preguntó Issei intrigado.

[ **El primer mundo es el mundo "prototipo". Creado sin la necesidad de que su historia debiese corregirse, ya que a pesar de las dificultades su historia pudo avanzar de manera correcta** ]

[ **El segundo mundo fue la primera variante del mundo prototipo. En ella lamentablemente perdiste a tus padres a una edad donde no podías guardar recuerdos, pero aun así imágenes de tus días con tus padres quedaron guardadas en las profundidades de tu mente de manera inconsciente. Respecto a su historia… forjó su propio camino sin que nadie le detuviera… perdiendo a personas importantes en el camino, pero actualmente ya tiene su familia formada y vive feliz con sus esposas e hijos** ]

[ **El tercer mundo, el tuyo, es el problema. Originalmente fue creado como la fusión de los mejores puntos de los dos mundos anteriormente mencionados, pero en algún punto la historia comenzó a distorsionarse demasiado en comparación a cómo debería ser en realidad… hasta llegar al punto en el que te encontrabas antes de que te rescatásemos y te trajéramos a nuestro hogar** ]

[ **Ahora tienes la oportunidad de corregir esto. Para ello te enviaremos a un punto de la historia que es bastante importante tanto para ti como para el resto de tus amigos, a partir de allí debes corregir los errores generados a partir de las situaciones que ya viviste una vez** ]

-Espera… pero si me envían al pasado… ¿eso no significaría que me encontraría con mi yo del pasado y al intervenir crearía una nueva línea de tiempo independiente de la línea de tiempo original?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

[ **Comúnmente eso es lo que sucedería, pero en esta ocasión "reescribiremos" los eventos que ya viviste de la mejor manera posible. En pocas palabras estaríamos tapando los "baches" que tu línea de tiempo tiene, reparando posibles incidentes que desencadenarían lo que hasta ahora era tu presente, debido a esto tu tomarás el lugar del Issei Hyodo que eras en aquella época y no te preocupes… las personas que verás cuando regreses serán las mismas que conociste alguna vez, solo que tendrán el mismo nivel que tenían en aquel entonces y los recuerdos de esa época** ]

-¿Pero eso no supondría el problema de que Rias no podría tenerme como siervo, ya que ahora estoy por encima del nivel que tenía ella en el pasado…?- contestó el castaño no muy convencido.

[ **Ya te dije que reemplazarás al Issei Hyodo de esa época, eso incluye las piezas demoniacas, así que Rias Gremory podrá tenerte como siervo y no notará la diferencia. El único problema es que perderás a [Ascalon] debido a que no pueden existir dos armas idénticas dentro de un mismo mundo, pero la recuperarás el mismo día que Michael te la entregó la primera vez, ¿Estás preparado?** ]

-¡Sí!-

[ **Antes de que te marches deberás reunirte con alguien especial, ya que él te entregará el poder que necesitarás para cumplir con esta difícil tarea** ]

-Entendido-

[ **Toma, aquí hay una lista de los eventos que puedes cambiar si quieres, dado que el resultado de esas modificaciones no traerá repercusiones negativas para el futuro. Que tengas buen viaje** ] le despidió Atanasoff mientras veía como el castaño desaparecía en un haz de luz.

* * *

 **-¿?-**

Mirando a su alrededor solo veía un lugar completamente vacío hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Tenuemente iluminado por una luz de color azul zafiro cuya fuente no parecía estar en un lugar cercano.

-Oye, chico… ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo una voz grave llamando la atención del castaño.

Mirando hacia un costado divisó a un hombre de unos 30 o 35 años.

Cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Vestido con una brillante armadura de color negro y bordes dorados, en su espalda tenía lo que parecían ser dos alerones que salían justo por detrás de sus hombros y una capa de color blanco que ondeaba levemente.

-¿Quién eres tú? y… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó al castaño curioso.

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas… Mi nombre es Teppei, te encuentras en lo que podríamos llamar "mi hogar". Ahora hablemos de por qué estás aquí… Atanasoff y Eniac te han enviado hasta este lugar para que te reunieses conmigo, para que de ese modo pudiese hacerte entrega del poder que necesitarás para tu importante tarea-

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? Dudo que me entreguen ese poder del que tanto hablan así como así-

-Veo que te has dado cuenta a donde quería llegar… dime… ¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y tomar cualquier responsabilidad, sea cual sea, con tal de poder corregir tu historia?-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces te propongo esto: hereda mi poder, que es el del cual hablaban Atanasoff y Eniac. Con él te volverás teóricamente invencible en combate… con este poder podrás superar los obstáculos de tu camino y podrás salvar a quien tú quieras, pero tendrás una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros… podríamos decir que el futuro de toda la vida de tu mundo y los otros mundos pasará a descansar sobre tus hombros… ahora que lo sabes… ¿aceptarás?-

Eso le tomó por sorpresa.

Le ofrecían el poder para corregir su historia, pero a cambio tendría que asumir una ENORME responsabilidad.

Era un tanto irónico…

Desde hace tiempo venía diciendo que con tal de proteger a las chicas que amaba sería capaz de pelear contra el que hiciese falta.

Pero ahora el destino de varios mundos recaería única y exclusivamente sobre su persona.

Muchos le dirían que aceptar ese trato no podría ser recompensado ni por todo el amor y cariño que Rias Gremory y las demás pudiesen llegar a darle.

Aun así lo haría.

Y si fallaba… bueno… no podrían decir que no lo intentó.

-Está bien… Acepto-

Al instante el escenario a su alrededor cambió.

Frente a sus ojos se erguía una ciudad de aspecto futurista.

Casas y edificios tenían contornos luminosos.

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes negras, dejando caer una intensa lluvia sobre la ciudad.

-Escucha, Issei… los poderes que recibirás como parte del trato se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad- habló Teppei señalando el centro de la ciudad, que destacaba del resto del lugar por los grandes rascacielos que amenazaban con tocar el cielo -Pero ten cuidado, el hecho de que recibas estos poderes no quiere decir que seas digno ni que ellos te consideren aptos para ser su portador… en esa ciudad tendrás que deshacerte de todo aquello que pudiese llegar a estorbar en tu desempeño… podríamos decir que enfrentarás a tu yo interno… aquel que se alimenta de los pensamientos que tienes y no puedes decir-

Tras recibir esa advertencia el castaño se puso en marcha.

* * *

 **-Más Tarde-**

Finalmente había llegado al sector céntrico de la ciudad.

Gracias a la lluvia estaba mojado hasta los huesos, pero eso no le importaba, ya que a unos 40 metros delante de él se encontraba lo que había venido a buscar.

Una cúpula de energía verde, cuyas paredes parecían moverse como un torbellino.

Estaba por lanzarse a correr para alcanzar la cúpula, pero entonces vio como un sujeto se cruzaba en su camino.

Vestía un impecable traje.

Saco negro.

Camisa blanca.

Corbata negra.

Pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

Tenía unas gafas oscuras que hacían imposible el poder ver sus ojos.

Pero lo que llamó la atención del castaño fue que… el sujeto frente a él tenía el mismo color de cabello y el mismo peinado.

-Señor Hyodo, bienvenido… lo esperaba…- habló el sujeto con un evidente rechinar de dientes -¿Qué le parece el lugar?-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Issei -¡Apártate de mi camino! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!-

-Lo lamento, Señor Hyodo, pero estoy aquí para impedir que logre alcanzar esa cúpula… si lograse alcanzarla… yo desaparecería y bajo ningún motivo dejaré que tenga una buena vida… ¡no permitiré que me haga caer en el olvido!-

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso te conozco?- preguntó el castaño intrigado.

-Es raro que no me reconozca, Señor Hyodo… a mí… que soy una parte de usted…- habló el sujeto mientras se quitaba sus gafas, dejando ver un par de ojos de color verde y pupila rasgada -He estado dentro de su ser desde el día en que conoció a esa caído llamada Raynare y me he alimentado de todas las dudas, rabias y cosas detestables que ha sentido durante este tiempo, pero que se las has guardado para sí mismo… reprimiendo sus verdaderos deseos-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!... ¡Yo jamás me convertiría en alguien como tú!-

-Nunca diga eso, Señor Hyodo… hace tiempo estuvimos a punto de volvernos una sola entidad… que solo viviría para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. Pero esas extrañas personas de cabello negro intervinieron y me confinaron a este lugar para que, llegado el momento, nos enfrentásemos y ese momento ha llegado- finalizó el sujeto mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea.

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

El castaño materializo su roja armadura y se preparó para la batalla.

Encendiendo sus propulsores,

Lanzándose a toda velocidad contra su enemigo.

Intentando conectar un derechazo en el centro del pecho del adversario, chasqueando la lengua al ver como su ataque fue evadido con una insultante facilidad.

Recibiendo una patada en el costado derecho con una fuerza brutal.

Sintiendo como la armadura en esa zona se rompía como cristal.

Recuperando su postura de combate se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

-Le seré sincero, Señor Hyodo, ya he visto cómo termina este combate y el resultado no es muy alentador para usted- comentó el sujeto con una leve sonrisa.

-Aun si mis posibilidades de obtener la victoria no sobrepasan el 1% no me rendiré… ya que yo soy el [Peón] de Rias Gremory- exclamó el castaño cerrando la distancia con el sujeto, aprovechando el reducido espacio para conectar un golpe en la boca del estómago de su contrario.

Pero había algo raro…

Una extraña sensación recorrió su puño al impactar con su objetivo.

Por lo regular sentía como rasgaba fibras musculares con cada golpe que asestaba… o al menos un hueso roto, pero ahora no había sentido nada de eso… casi como si hubiese golpeado una almohada o el mismísimo aire.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio cómo su oponente le asestaba un golpe idéntico al suyo, pero este si había dolido, ya que ese golpe había roto la armadura que protegía su estómago y el puño de su adversario se había clavado en la boca de su estómago.

Provocando que escupiera sangre que escurrió desde la boca del casco carmesí.

-Olvidé decírselo. No hay nada que odie más que los estúpidos e inútiles actos de valentía y heroísmo- informó el sujeto mientras le asestaba una patada en el costado izquierdo del casco, rompiéndolo como si fuese cristal.

Observando satisfecho como Issei caía al suelo claramente aturdido.

(Me da igual cuanto me golpees… pelearé hasta que mis puños se destrocen y mi fuerza se acabe… cuando eso suceda pelearé utilizando mi corazón y mi alma si hace falta) pensaba el castaño poniéndose de pie.

Encendiendo nuevamente sus propulsores para aproximarse a toda velocidad, hundiendo su puño en el estómago de su oponente, utilizando dicho ataque para evitar que el otro castaño se alejase, comenzando a ascender a una velocidad de vértigo.

Enfrascándose en un intercambio de poderosos golpes y patadas.

Rápidamente notó que estaba en desventaja.

Su oponente no se inmutaba ante sus golpes… mientras que Issei por su lado, sentía como con cada golpe su cuerpo quedaba seriamente lastimado, pero no podía darse por vencido, así que tuvo que recurrir a un truco donde se pondría a prueba su fortaleza mental… ya que debía convencerse a sí mismo que los golpes que su adversario le daba no le dolían y que no tenían efecto alguno sobre su cuerpo.

Pero como siempre… era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ambos contendientes cargaron contra el otro, chocando sus puños con tal fuerza que la onda expansiva desintegró las gotas de lluvia que había a su alrededor.

Tras unos cuantos segundos el cuerpo de Issei sintió los efectos secundarios de haber golpeado con tal fuerza…

Su puño derecho estaba prácticamente destrozado y los huesos del brazo si no estaban rotos debían estar fracturados en múltiples puntos.

El resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido y no respondía.

Su armadura estaba rota en múltiples puntos.

Dejando al descubierto su ropa que a su vez tenía agujeros que permitían ver su piel llena de moretones.

De pronto sintió como si comenzase a caer a gran velocidad.

Dicha sensación estaba acompañada de un peso considerable sobre su pecho.

Mirando en esa dirección pudo ver que ese peso correspondía al cuerpo de su oponente que le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo que se acercaba más a cada segundo.

CRASH

BOOM

Con un enorme estruendo Issei se estrelló contra el suelo.

Provocando una gran explosión debido al descenso meteórico que había realizado.

Issei yacía tirado de espaldas en el fondo de un inmenso cráter que, debido a la lluvia, comenzaba a llenarse.

Las mismas gotas de lluvia que caían sin fin mojaban la cara del castaño logrando que poco a poco comenzase a reaccionar y a querer abrir los ojos.

Abriendo los ojos pudo ver al sujeto vestido de negro que le miraba con decepción.

Reuniendo fuerzas intentó levantarse.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

-¿Por qué, Señor Hyodo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Para qué se levanta? ¿Para qué seguir luchando?- decía el sujeto observando como Issei intentaba ponerse de pie -¿Acaso piensa que está peleando por algo a parte de su supervivencia? ¿Quiere decirme qué es? ¿Acaso lo sabe? ¿Es por la libertad o la paz?... tal vez por amor. Ilusiones, Señor Hyodo, caprichos de percepción. Simples creaciones de una mente inferior que intenta con desesperación justificar una existencia que no tiene significado ni propósito… Y todo eso es tan artificial como este lugar, aunque… solo una mente de alguien inferior podría inventar algo tan insípido como el amor… ¡Ya debería haberlo visto, Señor Hyodo! ¡Ya debería saberlo! ¡No ganará! ¡Es inútil seguir luchando!- exclamó furioso al ver la terquedad con la que el castaño intentaba ponerse de pie y luchar de nuevo -¡¿Por qué Señor Hyodo?! ¡¿Por qué persiste?!-

-Porque así lo he decidido…- el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue tomado y levantado por el cuello.

-Esto no lo mencioné antes, pero ya que estamos en este punto… esa cúpula de energía encierra grandes poderes en su interior… pero nadie puede entrar en su interior y todo aquello que entre en contacto con la pared exterior es repelido y desintegrado hasta que desaparezcan sus átomos, así que me ahorraré el tener que matarle yo mismo y ensuciar mis manos con su sucia sangre… ¡Hasta pronto Señor Hyodo!- exclamó el sujeto arrojando al castaño por los aires como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

El castaño comenzó a caer de cabeza directamente contra el punto más alto de la cúpula.

Contra todo pronóstico… el castaño entró lentamente en la cúpula, casi como si esta le invitase a entrar.

El castaño flotaba de cabeza de cabeza suavemente.

-Lo lamento… al final… no pude ayudar a nadie…- decía el castaño con voz cansada.

[ _A mí sí me ayudaste Ise_ ]

-¿Rias?- preguntó el castaño sorprendiéndose al oír la voz de su novia muerta.

[ _Me ayudaste en muchas cosas… a ser libre y decidir mi propio camino… me ayudaste a ganar el torneo de los jóvenes demonios… me ayudaste a superar las adversidades… en todo eso y más me ayudaste_ ]

-¿Yo te ayudé en eso?-

[ _Y no solo a mí… a muchas personas que conociste… les hiciste ver lo importantes que eran como personas y a todos les agradaste_ ]

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Issei recordando con cierta nostalgia aquellos días felices que había pasado junto a Rias y las demás -Todas ustedes eran personas muy importantes para mi… con el dolor de la perdida había olvidado aquella paz y tranquilidad que sentía al estar a su lado… ¡YO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR CON USTEDES! ¡RIAS!-

De pronto su cuerpo se giró de improviso.

Quedando de pie en el aire… o al menos eso pensaba, dado que la cantidad de luz en el interior de la cúpula no permitía distinguir nada de su alrededor.

Lo único que podía distinguir claramente eran partes de su cuerpo que podía observar.

Partes como sus manos, piernas, estomago eran perfectamente visibles.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- observando sorprendido como sus manos eran cubiertas por dos guanteletes metálicos de color negro y bordes dorados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

[ _Ise… este es tu poder_ ]

-¿Qué este es… mi poder?-

[ _Tus nobles sentimientos fueron capaces de despertar esta fuerza y domarla para que formase parte de tu cuerpo_ ]

-¿Yo domé esta fuerza?- sintiendo como sus fuerzas se renovaban a la par que la cúpula de energía comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Cuando la cúpula de energía terminó de desvanecerse se pudo apreciar la nueva apariencia del castaño.

Ahora en lugar de su armadura roja tenía una armadura negra idéntica a la que vestía Teppei.

El sujeto veía con profunda ira como su plan para deshacerse del castaño había fallado y ahora aparecía frente a él vistiendo una nueva clase de armadura.

-¡Sea como sea… vas a morir a ahora!- rugió el sujeto de traje lanzando múltiples esferas de energía contra el castaño.

Observando con rabia como sus ataques impactaban de lleno contra la armadura del castaño, pero parecían no afectarle ni un poco.

Issei se lanzó hacia el frente.

Estremeciéndose dentro de su armadura debido a la velocidad con la que volaba hacia su objetivo.

Una velocidad muchísimo mayor a la que alcanzaba con su [Balance Breaker].

Mientras avanzaba hacia su oponente extendió su mano izquierda hacia el costado.

Creando inconscientemente una espada de energía de color verdoso semitransparente.

-¡It´s show time!- exclamó el castaño mientras cerraba la distancia con su oponente.

Pasando a su lado a toda velocidad.

Deteniéndose unos metros tras él.

Desvaneciendo la espada que había creado a la par que miraba de reojo como el cuerpo de su enemigo se partía en dos mitades debido a un corte vertical perfecto.

-C-como es posible… que haya sido derrotado por… un perdedor como tú….- siseó débilmente el sujeto antes de que su cuerpo se dividiera en dos y se desintegrase en miles de partículas de luz.

Issei por su lado miraba sus manos sorprendido.

Desde que había obtenido esta armadura de color negro sentía como un enorme poder comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo poco a poco.

Pero no era ninguna clase de poder que hubiese tenido antes.

-¿Qué es este poder?-

-[Alpha Inforce]- habló Teppei mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-¿Alpha Inforce?-

-Es una habilidad o "poder", según prefieras, que nos permite repetir instantáneamente el pasado de una batalla, por lo que podemos repetir un ataque la cantidad de veces que deseemos. Esto nos hace teóricamente invencibles en combate- explicó el moreno.

-¿Cómo que teóricamente?- preguntó el castaño retirando su casco.

-Bueno, además de la capacidad de repetir el pasado de un combate… estamos dotados de una "invulnerabilidad" a todo tipo de ataques, es por eso que los ataques de ese sujeto no te afectaban- observando con una ligera sonrisa la cara de confusión del castaño -Sígueme, hay mucho que debo explicarte y enseñarte-

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue que pude escuchar la voz de Rias si se supone que ella está… muerta?- murmurando en voz baja lo último con un profundo pesar en su voz.

-Eso se debe a que ese fue un mensaje que ella dejó para ti por si alguna vez le sucedía algo que la separase de ti para siempre. Ella sabía que podrías llegar a perder las ganas de luchar si la veías morir frente a tus ojos… sabía que el dolor de su pérdida acabaría con tu espíritu, por lo que guardó este mensaje mediante un hechizo en lo profundo de tu mente para que pudieses escucharlo cuando fuese necesario-

* * *

 **-Varios Días Más Tarde-**

-Muy bien issei, ya te he explicado lo más esencial para que aprendas a dominar el [Alpha Inforce], el resto queda por tu cuenta. Y sobre la pregunta que me hiciste… temo decirte que no sé si es posible combinar el [Alpha Inforce] con el poder de la Boosted Gear o algún otro poder, ya que es una energía que hasta el momento jamás ha pisado tu mundo, pero quizás con el tiempo logres encontrar la respuesta acerca de si es posible o no… aunque como recomendación personal… no intentes mezclarlas-

-¿Por?-

-Porque, si logras mezclarla con alguna otra energía, le quitarías su pureza… aumentando la posibilidad de que tus oponentes resistan tus ataques al tener resistencia hacia la energía con la cual mezclaste el [Alpha Inforce], lo que a efectos prácticos disminuiría tu rendimiento en combate y te haría ganar una debilidad en tu forma de pelear-

-Entiendo-

-Como sea… ha llegado la hora de que regreses de una vez al pasado, espero que puedas corregir tu historia para bien y si el destino lo permite… encontrémonos de nuevo cuando hayas logrado asegurar un buen futuro para tu mundo- se despidió Teppei observando como el castaño poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse -El camino que te espera será duro, pero confío en que podrás salir adelante- mirando fijamente el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado el castaño.

* * *

 **-¿?-**

Llamas.

Eso era lo único que podía ver el castaño a su alrededor.

Pero dichas llamas le parecían extremadamente familiares.

No era la primera vez que las veía.

[En este momento, no estás usando todo tu poder. Nunca te volverás más fuerte si continúas así]

-¿Eh?-

[Eres un individuo especial, tu cuerpo alberga un dragón. Deja de ser tan patético o el [Blanco] se reirá de ti]

El castaño ya comenzaba a molestarse debido a la voz que le trataba como si fuese el más débil del mundo.

[Aparecerá ante ti un día… Después de todo, ustedes están destinados a pelear. Necesitas volverte más fuerte… Siempre puedo compartir mi poder contigo. No te preocupes, valdrá la pena… Muéstrales el dragón dentro de ti]

-¿Ddraig... de qué diablos estás hablando?- pregunto el castaño curioso a la par que el legendario dragón rojo aparecía frente a él.

[Es que como volvimos al pasado... pensé que tendría que repetir cada una de las conversaciones que tuvimos, compañero]

-No seas tonto... no hay ninguna necesidad de volver a tener una conversación que ya hemos tenido ¿Y cómo es eso de que soy débil?-

[Era solo una broma. Con tu nivel actual estás muy por encima del nivel que tiene el Hakuryuukou a estas alturas] comentó Ddraig recibiendo una mirada escéptica de parte de su portador.

-Espera un momento… si estamos teniendo esta conversación… eso quiere decir que nos encontramos en…-

[La noche donde se celebra la fiesta de compromiso de Rias Gremory con Raiser Phenex… será mejor que te despiertes y te prepares, ya que para esta situación tienes el tiempo en contra]

-En eso tienes razón…- respondió el castaño mientras comenzaba a abandonar su paisaje mental.

* * *

Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud pudo observar el techo de su habitación.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

Recordaba perfectamente esa noche.

Debía de comprobar si todo era como la primera vez que vivía esta situación.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, en estos momentos debería aparecer…

"Parece que despertaste" preguntó una voz a la par que un círculo mágico se dibujaba en el suelo de la habitación.

Haciendo aparecer a una Maid peliplatino.

Grayfia Lucifuge.

Esposa y [Reina] del actual maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Bien.

Todo sucedía como lo recordaba, así que solo tenía que seguir la corriente y podría pasar CASI desapercibido.

-Grayfia-san… ¿Quién ganó? ¿Qué pasó con Buchou?- preguntó el castaño "preocupado".

-Raiser-sama ganó el juego- explicó Grayfia.

-¿Perdimos?-

-Rias-sama se rindió-

-¿Se… rindió?-

-Sí-

-No puede ser… ¡Ella nunca admitiría la derrota ni se rendiría!-

-Fue porque Raiser-sama estaba tratando de matarte-

-En realidad no recuerdo lo que sucedió- llevándose una mano a la cabeza, "confundido".

-Seguías intentando atacar a Raiser-sama, y te negabas a rendirte-

" _Ise, lo hiciste bien… ya está bien, lo hiciste muy bien_ "

" _Bien hecho, Ise_ "

Aun recordaba esas palabras.

Jamás podría llegar a olvidar las palabras que le hicieron prometer que nunca permitiría que Rias volviese a llorar.

A pesar de que solo fingía ignorancia y sorpresa… el solo recordar esa escena provocó que lagrimas comenzasen a caer por sus mejillas.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso… ¿Y los demás?-

-Rias-sama dejó a alguien especial cuidándote, pero todos los demás acudieron como invitados de Rias-sama en el inframundo-

-¿Invitados?-

-Para la fiesta de compromiso de Raiser-sama y Rias-sama-

Con cada palabra volvía a sentir la misma ira y frustración que la primera vez.

Como podría olvidar que por culpa de su debilidad Rias había estado a punto de arruinar su vida para siempre.

-Eres un hombre bastante interesante- habló Grayfia captando la atención del castaño -He visto toda clase de demonios en estos años, pero eres el primero que dice lo que piensa y actúa de acuerdo a ello. Sirzechs-sama también piensa que eres interesante- entregándole un papel con un círculo mágico grabado en él –Puedes transportarte a la fiesta usando esto-

-¿Me estás diciendo que también acuda como su invitado?-

-"Si quieres recuperar a mi hermana, ataca el lugar". Sirzechs-sama me pidió que de dijera eso- finalizó Grayfia desapareciendo en otro círculo mágico.

-Bueno… ahora que se fue es hora de actuar…- recostándose de espaldas sobre la cama, sintiendo como su nuca chocaba con algo muy blando.

Con algo de curiosidad se giró hacia el misterioso objeto que estaba en su cama y que no recordaba tener.

Retirando las sabanas se sorprendió al encontrar a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y cuerpo sensual totalmente desnuda durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡¿K-Kuroka?!- exclamó el castaño en voz baja -¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? ¿Dónde está Asia?- recordando que tras marcharse Grayfia, Asia debería entrar a la habitación.

[ **Tras múltiples investigaciones y experimentos se determinó que la presencia de Asia Argento no es algo relevante en tu vida. Su presencia afecta en poco o nada en el campo de batalla, que en tu caso es algo muy determinante, es por eso que en tu segunda estancia en este punto de la historia se reemplazó la presencia de Asia Argento por la Nekomata Kuroka, cuyo potencial de combate es mucho mayor y será de mucha ayuda para lograr tu objetivo. Con el fin de darle una mejor versatilidad en su faceta curativa se le otorgó la Sacred Gear que portaba Asia Argento** ]

[ **Y con el fin de enmendar un poco su vida cambiamos un poco el incidente que originalmente le convirtió en criminal de Clase SS, pasando a ser la [Alfil] de Rias Gremory** ]

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar las voces de Atanasoff y Eniac.

Preocupándose al ver como Kuroka se movía levemente en la cama, amenazando con despertarse en cualquier momento.

[ **No te preocupes. Nuestras voces solo son audibles para ti y puedes respondernos con tus pensamientos, de esa forma no pensarán que estás loco al verte hablar solo** ]

(Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué sucede con Asia en esta ocasión? ¿Deambulará sola por el mundo?)

[ **Asia Argento no existe en este mundo, ya que dejarla sola ya sabes en que desencadenaría… caería en las manos de aquel demonio llamado Diodora, así que en lugar de darle una vida tan dura… simplemente fue borrada de la existencia** ]

(Pero como pretenden que la olvide así nada más…) pensaba el castaño apretando los puños.

[ **¡Issei Hyodo! No puedes dejar que en esta situación tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio. Pon a Asia Argento en evaluación y dime… ¿Qué clase de aporte, al margen de su curación, trajo en tus batallas? Está bien que fuese una pieza de apoyo, pero con el paso del tiempo solo se limitaba a ser quien curaba al equipo, no tenía resistencia alguna a golpes o ataques mágicos, llegando a quedar inconsciente solo por ser alcanzada por la onda expansiva de una explosión. La presencia de Asia Argento era la principal debilidad en la formación del sequito de Rias Gremory… era el punto flaco que sus oponentes comenzaron a explotar, cada vez que ustedes se hacían más fuertes ella se iba quedando atrás y como debes haber pensado en algún momento… el mundo sobrenatural es un mundo demasiado crudo para alguien tan inocente como ella** ]

(Eso lo entiendo, supongo que tienen razón y no puedo discutir sus decisiones, ya que al fin y al cabo son muchísimo más sabias que yo… así que solo aceptaré este hecho… todo sea por no volver a vivir ese infierno)

Tras eso no recibió ningún otro comentario de parte de Atanasoff y Eniac.

-Buenos días dormilón-nya- saludó Kuroka -Veo que el tratamiento funcionó-

-¿Tratamiento?-

-Para la curación de tus heridas y que recuperases tus energías-

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el Rating Game?-

-3 días. Bueno, con esto terminó el tratamiento, pero quedémonos así por unos minutos más-nya- dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en el regazo del castaño.

-Kuroka… creo que la paliza que recibí afectó un poco mi memoria, pero… ¿Cómo fue exactamente que perdimos cuando teníamos a alguien con tus habilidades en el equipo?- preguntó el castaño tratando de reunir la máxima información posible, ya que la presencia de Kuroka cambiaba cierta parte de la historia que él creía saber.

-Parece que es cierto que la paliza que te dieron te afectó un poco… yo no pude participar, ya que ese bastardo puso como condición para aceptar el Rating Game que yo no participase, debido a que mi senjutsu puede intervenir y anular por un periodo de tiempo su tan preciada regeneración y él sabe perfectamente que sin esa cualidad… no es nadie- explicó Kuroka con una sonrisa, pero visiblemente molesta.

-No te preocupes porque hayamos perdido… con esto- enseñándole el papel que le dio Grayfia -Podemos recuperar a Buchou… además que tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada por si es necesario pelear- dijo el castaño con una perversa sonrisa.

Aun recordaba que en su segunda pelea con Raiser tuvo una victoria muy ajustada.

Pero ahora tenía los medios necesarios para barrer el suelo con él.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó la nekomata curiosa.

-Si te lo dijese… arruinaría la sorpresa. Si quieres puedes arreglarte para que asistas a esta "fiesta"-

-¿Y tú que harás-nya?- preguntó Kuroka bajándose del regazo del chico.

-Debo prepararme para hacer todo a la perfección y de paso puedo llegar en el momento preciso a la "fiesta", ya que no pienso estar esperando a que ese bastardo haga acto de aparición-

Ante las palabras del chico, la nekomata se marcó de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No sabía por qué, pero el chico con el que había hablado hace unos instantes… parecía un poco diferente al que ella conocía.

Tras haber quedado solo el castaño se quedó pensando en su habitación.

Dirigiéndose a su armario se vistió con el uniforme de la academia.

-Es hora de hacer las cosas bien y asegurar un buen futuro- exclamó el castaño mientras utilizaba el papel que le habían entregado.

Desapareciendo en un círculo mágico del clan Gremory.

* * *

 **-Inframundo-**

-Damas y caballeros hoy es un día glorioso para el inframundo. Hoy serán testigos de la unión de dos de los clanes más importantes de esta tierra… la unión de los clanes Gremory y Phenex, de antemano les agradezco su presencia y sin más preámbulos les presento a mi futura esposa, Rias Gremory!- exclamó Raiser Phenex vestido con un ostentoso traje de noble, haciéndose a un lado, dejando aparecer a Rias Gremory en un atrevido y sensual traje de novia… claramente disgustada.

BAM

Tras un estruendoso sonido todos los asistentes voltearon en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraban Rias y Raiser.

Observando como las puertas del salón estaban abiertas.

Con un par de guardias tirados inconscientes en la entrada del salón

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Todos los presentes pudieron ver como un chico de cabello castaño y ojos a juego, vestido con el uniforme de alguna especie de academia, entraba caminando al salón con un llamativo guantelete rojo en su mano izquierda.

El chico rápidamente fue rodeado por un grupo de guardias.

Para sorpresa de todos… el chico avanzó hacia donde se encontraban los dos herederos, dejando inconscientes a los guardias que intentaron detenerlo al golpearlos en la boca del estómago con una increíble velocidad.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- preguntó uno de los tantos nobles invitados a la fiesta.

-Es un pequeño espectáculo que preparé- habló un hombre pelirrojo vestido con ropas dignas de un emperador.

-¡Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!- exclamaron atónitos la mayoría de los presentes.

-Sirzechs-sama… ¿A qué te refieres con espec…- intentó decir el heredero Phenex, pero fue interrumpido por el Maou.

-Raiser-kun, fue muy interesante observar el Rating Game, pero contra mi hermana menor que no tenía experiencia y contaba con la mitad de las piezas, bueno…- explicaba el pelirrojo sin perder su legendaria sonrisa.

-¿Tiene alguna queja acerca de la pelea?- preguntó Raiser molesto.

-Para nada. Si las tuviera, el Rating Game se volvería inútil- respondió Sirzechs -Sin mencionar que las circunstancias involucradas esta vez, mi antigua familia estaría deshonrada. Quería algo interesante para la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana- pasando a mirar al castaño -Tú, el chico de allí… ¿Podrías mostrarnos a mí y a los nobles tu poder otra vez?-

La joven pelirroja al ver la decisión en la mirada de su [Peón] se apresuró a detenerlo, pero a su vez fue detenida por Raiser que le cortó el paso.

-Serás mi última batalla antes de convertirme en un hombre casado- habló Raiser con arrogancia.

-Entonces… como es tu última batalla… ¿no preferirías que te mostrase un poder mucho más impresionante que el del Dragón Emperador Rojo?- preguntó el castaño desvaneciendo su [Boosted Gear].

Al ver como los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse, Sirzechs, aumentó su sonrisa.

-Bien, chico dragón… ¿Qué quieres como recompensa si ganas?-

-Sirzechs-sama… no necesita recompensar a un demonio de clase baja- protestó uno de los nobles.

-De cualquier manera es un demonio. Le estamos pidiendo un favor, así que debemos entregarle una compensación justa… ¿Qué deseas? ¿Nobleza? ¿Una mujer hermosa? Puedes elegir lo que sea-

El castaño escuchó atentamente la última parte, ya que le dejaban elegir lo que él desease… y no habían puesto excepciones…

Si la vez anterior en la que había estado en esa situación… hubiese meditado un poco mejor sus opciones, podría haber conseguido lo que tanto quería, pero debido a su inexperiencia en esa clase de situaciones solo actuó de forma impulsiva.

-Quiero que me regresen a Rias Gremory-sama y… quiero tener la mano de Rias Gremory en compromiso- declaró el castaño causando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja.

-¡!-

La petición del castaño causó un enorme revuelo entre los presentes.

Jamás se había visto que un demonio de clase baja pidiese la mano de la heredera de un clan así como así.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para pedir la mano de Rias?!- rugió Raiser furioso.

-No me creo nadie especial- respondió el castaño con voz tranquila -Solo expresé mi respuesta a la pregunta que se me hizo, y si consideras que un combate entre tú y yo no es suficiente como para tener una recompensa de este calibre… hagamos que sea más interesante-

-¿Más interesante?-

-El combate será entre todo tu sequito contra mi persona. Si yo llegase a ganar un combate de 16 contra 1… debería ser más que suficiente para que se me permitiera conseguir lo que pido, ya que estaría derrotando al sequito de un profesional "reconocido" en el mundo de los [Rating Game]… y si pierdo… supongo que todo seguiría como hasta antes de mi intervención y para mejorar tus "ganancias"… seré tu sirviente hasta que muera o ya no me necesites… lo que suceda primero, ¿qué te parece?-

-Está bien… acepto el trato… espero que estés listo para hacer las más bajas y poco agradecidas tareas que existen- respondió el rubio furioso.

Acto seguido el sequito del heredero Phenex apareció de entre el público, antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico junto a su [Rey] y el castaño.

* * *

 **-Dimensión De Bolsillo-**

[Comiencen]

Habló Sirzechs mediante una pantalla holográfica que mostraba su rostro en el cielo del lugar.

-¿Dónde se ha escondido esa basura?- exclamó el rubio ansioso por destrozar al castaño, pero a pesar de buscarle con la mirada no pudo encontrarlo.

Sus siervas hacían lo mismo con el mismo resultado.

Parecía como si el castaño se hubiese esfumado.

"Aquí estoy"

La inconfundible voz de Issei Hyodo retumbó por todo el lugar.

CRACK

Mirando hacia el cielo pudieron ver como múltiples rayos de luz color carmesí convergían en un mismo punto.

Generando una esfera del mismo color que tras unos segundos se expandió.

Abriendo una extraña especie de portal desde el cual rayos azul eléctrico surgían y se centraban en los bordes curvos del portal para mantenerlo abierto.

Tras unos segundos se pudo apreciar como un "bloque" metálico caía pesadamente sobre el terreno de duelo.

De bordes irregulares y con tonos cambiantes entre negro y gris.

El bloque metálico se partió en miles de pedazos.

Dejando ver una reluciente armadura negra de bordes dorados con una capa blanca en su espalda.

Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente, el castaño disparó una esfera de energía de color verde contra el sequito Phenex, que evadió el ataque por poco al desplazarse en diferentes direcciones.

Los más "afectados" por la explosión que causó el último ataque habían sido el [Rey]

y la [Reina] Phenex, que debieron cubrirse con un círculo mágico para no recibir daño, pero eso no evitó que salieran volando varios metros hacia atrás.

El chico comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban los dos miembros de mayor "valor" del sequito enemigo, ya que si derrotaba al [Rey]… la moral de sus siervas caería por los suelos, dado que se supone que los [Reyes] son los miembros más fuertes de sus respectivos equipos.

Avanzando hacia el rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a su [Reina].

Deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de su objetivo.

Extendiendo nuevamente su brazo derecho, generando una bola de energía de color verde en la palma de su mano.

Suspirando levemente molesto al ver como su ataque era interrumpido al recibir un ataque combinado de los dos [Alfiles] Phenex.

Siendo envuelto en un tornado de fuego y relámpagos.

Los espectadores tuvieron que ahogar un grito al ver como el castaño recibía un ataque de ese calibre.

Un ataque con una potencia totalmente desmedida.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al ver como el fuego y los rayos se disipaban en un instante.

Dejando ver a la armadura negra envuelta en su capa.

Al dejar que su capa volviese a su postura original, se pudo apreciar como la armadura seguía intacta.

Extendiendo nuevamente su brazo derecho, disparando otra esfera de energía de color verde contra el heredero Phenex, que logró evadirla al emprender el vuelo y poner distancia con su oponente.

Desde la espalda del castaño se aproximaron las dos [Caballeros] Phenex con sus espadas apuntando directamente hacia el área de las costillas del chico.

Golpeando con el dorso de la mano derecha a la caballero que se le acercaba por el costado derecho, dándole de lleno en la boca del estómago, dejándola doblada en el aire.

Asestándole un golpe de martillo con su brazo derecho, estrellándola contra el suelo con una enorme fuerza mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba del cuello a la otra [Caballero] Phenex.

Colocando su mano derecha en el pecho de la chica, disparó una potente esfera de energía a quema ropa a la par que deshacía el agarre sobre su cuello.

Observando como salía volando a toda velocidad, impactando con mucha fuerza contra una de las paredes que delimitaban el terreno de lucha.

Disparando desde su mano derecha otra esfera de energía contra la chica que tenía a sus pies.

Hundiéndola aún más en la tierra.

[Dos [Caballeros] de Raiser Phenex se retiran]

El aviso sorprendió tanto a los participantes como a los espectadores, ya que aunque fuese una pelea con ventaja numérica para el sequito Phenex… sus miembros habían cargado con todo desde el inicio.

Moviéndose con rapidez y agilidad alrededor del castaño cuyos ataques les habían tomado por sorpresa.

Sin mostrar indicios de estarse conteniendo en lo más mínimo.

Eso estaba bien según algunos de los espectadores, ya que apoyaban el hecho de hacerle ver al "novato" el nivel de un equipo profesional.

Pero ese mismo "novato" había eliminado del juego a las dos [Caballeros] con una increíble facilidad y fuerza.

El método como las había derrotado era lo que llamaba la atención.

A una la había inmovilizado de un golpe en el estómago, enviándola a besar al suelo al encadenar otro golpe mientras que con su mano libre sostenía del cuello a otra de sus oponentes.

Rematándolas a ambas al dispararles a muy corta distancia esas esferas de energía de color verde.

Dichas esferas parecían ser verdaderas bombas por el enorme daño que causaban teniendo un tamaño un poco más grande que una pelota de tenis.

Una de las [Alfiles] saltó hacia el chico.

Colgándose del brazo derecho del chico en un intento de inmovilizar dicha extremidad.

Mirando a la chica colgada de su brazo el castaño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa bajo su casco.

La chica que trataba de detenerlo de esa manera era la chica que en un futuro se convertiría en su manager.

Ravel Phenex.

Sacudiendo su brazo con algo de brusquedad se deshizo del "peso extra".

Bloqueando con la palma de su mano derecha el tornado de fuego que Ravel había creado juntando sus manos.

Al ver su ataque bloqueado, la rubia salto nuevamente contra el chico.

Siendo recibida con una esfera de energía que la golpeó con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla rodar varios metros por el suelo, dejándola aturdida.

Dando media vuelta observó como la otra [Alfil], cuyo nombre no recordaba ni tampoco le interesaba esforzarse por recordar, le lanzaba una lluvia de agujas demoniacas.

La chica observó incrédula como sus agujas se detenían por completo a centímetros de tocar la armadura del castaño, evaporándose en unas breves y fugaces llamas.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- exclamaron dos voces que provenían desde las alturas.

Levantando la vista divisó a las dos [Torres] Phenex que caían en picado hacia él con sus puños por delante.

Deteniendo el doble ataque sin problemas.

Atrapando los puños de cada una de las [Torres] con sus manos.

Sin soltar los puños de sus oponentes disparó dos potentes ráfagas de energía.

Impactando de lleno en las dos [Torres] Phenex.

La segunda [Alfil] intentó imitar a Ravel, lanzándose hacia el chico en un intento de reducir su movilidad.

El castaño frunció el ceño al ver esto.

A Ravel podía perdonárselo, ya que "la conocía", pero esto no sucedía con la otra [Alfil].

Agachándose en el momento preciso tuvo una vista perfecta del torso de la chica.

PAM

Conectándole un potente puñetazo ascendente directamente en el hígado.

Sintiendo a través de su guantelete como le rompía varias costillas a su enemigo.

Observando como la chica caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y vomitando algo de sangre.

No era para menos.

Un golpe de un boxeador de peso completo en la misma zona puede causarle graves daños a una persona.

Los golpes del chico eran más potentes que los de cualquier humano corriente, así que era muy probable que debido al golpe, además de las costillas rotas, la [Alfil] Phenex tuviese alguna hemorragia interna y quizás un órgano perforado por alguna de las costillas que se habían roto.

Tras unos segundos los cuerpos de sus últimas 3 oponentes comenzaron a desaparecer en partículas de luz.

[2 [Torres] y 1 [Alfil] de Raiser Phenex se retiran]

Ese aviso dejo a todos helados.

A diferencia de lo sucedido momentos atrás con las dos [Caballeros]… quienes habían sido derrotadas de un solo ataque habían sido las [Torres].

Una pieza cuya cualidad es la de potenciar los atributos físicos de su portador, fortaleciendo su ataque y defensa.

Si habían sido derrotadas por un solo ataque… dicho ataque debía de tener una fuerza y potencia tremendas.

Mirando hacia el frente localizó a lo que correspondía a la primera línea de ataque de un sequito.

Las [Peones] Phenex.

Todas le miraban con rabia.

No era para menos.

Aquel chico que en el [Rating Game] había tenido serios problemas para lidiar con una de sus compañeras [Torre]… ahora se plantaba frente a ellas, barriendo con cada una de las que le atacaban como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

Eso por sobre todo había herido su orgullo.

No podían culparlo por herir a sus compañeras dado que era un duelo y salir lastimado era algo casi inevitable.

Todas se lanzaron directamente contra el chico.

Querían hacerle pagar por ofenderlas frente a todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Grave error.

Horrorizadas vieron como el castaño extendía su mano derecha, apuntándoles.

Creando un círculo mágico de color verde en la palma de su mano que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

Desde el círculo mágico comenzaron a ser disparados a gran velocidad rayos de luz de color verde.

Los mencionados rayos volaron directamente contra los integrantes del equipo Phenex que intentó evadirlos, pero para cuando intentaron moverse fue demasiado tarde debido que los rayos ya les habían impactado, provocándoles un enorme daño.

[8 [Peones] de Raiser Phenex se retiran]

Raiser, su [Reina] y Ravel, quien ya se había recuperado del ataque de Issei, alzaron el vuelo y comenzaron a lanzar múltiples ataques mágicos.

El castaño se limitó a observar a sus oponentes que volaban a su alrededor mientras continuaban lanzándole una lluvia de ataques mágicos, predominando las bolas de fuego de parte de los dos hermanos Phenex.

De repente Issei recibió varios proyectiles mágicos explosivos que estallaron con un poderoso estruendo, cortesía de la reina de Raiser.

Debido a la explosión el castaño fue envuelto en una nube de humo negro pero desde dicha nube apareció caminando como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te hayamos hecho nada?!- chilló Raiser preocupándose, ya que la combinación de ataques que el castaño había recibido… debería haber destrozado tanto su armadura como su cuerpo, y por consiguiente sellando su derrota, pero allí estaba… caminando directamente hacia él.

A pesar de que los 3 combatientes restantes Phenex se encontraban en el aire, el hecho de ver como esa armadura negra caminaba hacia ellos les causaba una enorme incomodidad que poco a poco iba transformándose en nerviosismo y posteriormente en miedo y preocupación.

(Lo lamento Ravel… espero que no te duela demasiado) se disculpó Issei mentalmente.

Generando nuevamente el círculo mágico en su mano derecha.

Los rayos disparados desde el círculo mágico impactaron directamente sobre el cuerpo de Ravel y la [Reina] Phenex.

Alcanzando en menor medida al heredero Phenex.

[1 [Reina] y 1 [Alfil] de Raiser Phenex se retiran]

Ese aviso causó aún más impacto en los participantes y espectadores del Rating Game, debido a que la [Alfil] de Raiser, que era su hermana menor y que por ende también gozaba de la habilidad regeneradora de los Phenex, había sido derribada también por aquel extraño ataque de rayos de luz verde.

El rubio por su lado cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Comenzando a toser sangre.

Este hecho le causó pánico.

Su habilidad regeneradora debía curar casi al instante cualquier daño sufrido en combate.

Pero entonces…

¿Por qué le dolía tanto y estaba tosiendo sangre?

-No debe de sorprenderte… el punto débil de cualquier ser que tenga alguna habilidad regeneradora es que si el daño recibido es demasiado grande tardaran más de lo que acostumbran en curarse, lo que provocará que sientan parte del daño recibido y también su integridad mental comenzará a ser minada debido al impacto psicológico que significa el hecho de ver que tu mayor orgullo no está siendo efectivo- decía el castaño acercándose paso a paso hacia el herido Raiser.

-¡E-espera!- chilló el rubio -¡¿No entiendes lo importante que es este matrimonio para el futuro de los demonios?! ¡Un niño como tú que no sabe nada no debería interferir!-

-¿Sabes…? Esta no es la primera vez que escucho eso, pero a pesar de ello… sigue molestándome como no tienes idea- habló el chico molesto -¿Dices que esto es por el bien de los demonios? ¡No me hagas reír! Tú solo te aprovechas de esa excusa para justificar tu casi enfermizo deseo de conseguir a Rias Gremory. La ves como un simple objeto… un premio a conseguir del cual podrás presumir después. No te culpo… estoy seguro que cualquier otro demonio de tu misma categoría tendría los mismos pensamientos… pero por encima de ser una princesa… una heredera de un importante clan como lo es el clan Gremory… Rias es una chica… tiene el derecho de elegir como pareja a quien ella desee-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tú mismo acabas de decir ante todos los invitados que quieres su mano? Eres un maldito hipócrita-

-Eso no te lo negaré, pero si en algún momento del futuro ella llegase a interesarse por otra persona que no sea yo… simplemente me haré a un lado. No soy nadie para ponerle cadenas a su corazón… no hay nada peor que forzar a alguien a tener una relación contigo cuando tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, así que… yo seré la persona que la proteja hasta que ella elija a quien desea como pareja para compartir el resto de sus días-

Observando como Raiser se ponía de pie.

Preparando nuevamente el círculo mágico en su mano derecha.

Apuntándolo hacia el rubio.

-¡[Digitalize of Soul]!- exclamó el castaño disparando los múltiples rayos de luz.

Haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo del rubio parte por parte.

Primero sus piernas.

Luego sus brazos y torso.

Finalmente su cabeza.

[Raiser Phenex no puede continuar, el ganador es Issei Hyodo]

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño al oír ese aviso.

Abriendo un portal directamente hacia el salón donde se encontraban Rias y los demás.

* * *

Apareciendo desde el portal el castaño pisó el suelo del salón.

Causando un leve sonido metálico.

Comenzando a avanzar por el centro del salón.

Observando las caras de genuina sorpresa de los invitados, que se hacían a un lado conforme avanzaba, dejándole un camino directo hacia donde se encontraba la heredera Gremory.

Retirando el casco de su armadura.

Cada paso que el chico daba se hacía mucho más largo para Rias Gremory.

Los sonidos metálicos que la armadura del chico producía cuando caminaba, retumbaban en su mente.

Era el único sonido que sus oídos captaban.

Era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Solo estaban ella y el caballero castaño de negra armadura que se acercaba con una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

Su lindo y adorable [Peón] había cumplido su promesa.

Le había permitido escapar del compromiso al que se oponía desde el día en que recibió la noticia de que se casaría con Raiser Phenex.

El miembro más reciente de su sequito le otorgó la victoria que tanto anhelaba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que el chico ya estaba frente a ella, abrazándola cálidamente.

-Jamás volverás a tener esta angustia en tu corazón- dijo el castaño sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja -Cuidaré de ti hasta que encuentres al amor de tu vida- comentó con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la frente.

Rias sonrojada le devolvió el abrazo.

Procesando las últimas palabras del chico.

Enfadándose levemente con él… o mejor dicho con su actitud.

Hablaba como si ella solo le quisiera en su sequito para que le sacara de problemas como este.

Después de lo que acaba de suceder era obvia su elección como pareja para el futuro.

Jamás se atrevería a elegir a un chico que tuviese una cara bonita y algo de amabilidad por sobre un chico que peleó por ella a pesar de su prácticamente nula experiencia en combate.

No solo había peleado por ella en un rating game donde tenían pocas probabilidades de ganar sino que ahora había regresado acompañado de un increíble poder que para ella era desconocido, pero a su vez completamente increíble.

Además que Issei había sido el primer chico que la había visto no como una heredera o un simple trofeo del cual presumir sino como una chica normal.

Algo que ella siempre buscó encontrar en un hombre.

Eso le demostraba más allá de toda duda que el chico estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella.

No dejaría que ninguna otra demonio del inframundo tuviese a un chico tan maravilloso como Issei para usarlo para satisfacer sus caprichos.

Era algo egoísta, pero ya había tomado una decisión y eso no iba a cambiar JAMÁS.

-No es necesario, el hombre de mi vida está justo aquí y lo estoy abrazando- dijo la pelirroja.

Sonriendo sonrojada cuando el chico la cargó estilo princesa en sus brazos.

Sorprendiéndose al ver como un portal se abría frente al chico.

-Ise- habló la pelirroja llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Qué pasa, Rias?- pregunto el mencionado mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-¿A-Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida, ya que el chico solía decirle "Buchou" desde que había entrado a su sequito y por consiguiente al club de ocultismo.

-¿Es extraño que llame a la mujer que amo por su nombre?- contestó el castaño causando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentase, ya que le estaba diciendo algo como eso frente a todos los invitados.

-Tonto- murmuró la chica disminuyendo el sonrojo en su hermoso rostro -Pero dime… ¿Cuándo obtuviste esta armadura?-

-Secreto- respondió el castaño divertido al ver como la pelirroja hacía un adorable puchero -Vamos a casa-

-Sí- respondió la chica mientras cruzaban el portal que el chico había abierto.

* * *

 **-Más Tarde-Residencia Hyodo-Noche-**

Recostado en su cama cierto castaño repasaba el resultado de sus acciones de esta noche.

Todo había terminado de buena manera.

Había logrado repetir la que fue su primera victoria en el inframundo.

Aunque todo sea dicho… esta vez no salió tan golpeado como la vez anterior.

Pero ahora comenzaba lo difícil.

Le habían entregado el [Alpha Inforce] como un medio para poder corregir los errores que alteraron el futuro correcto del que hablaban Atanasoff y Eniac.

Aun así no tenía idea por donde comenzar.

Esos [Errores] perfectamente podrían haber estado ocultos bajo los eventos que creyó solucionar en sus batallas… o podrían estar sucediendo al mismo tiempo que él libraba sus combates contra los terroristas.

Cabía mencionar que ahora conocía información acerca de las habilidades y trucos de los que disponían sus futuros enemigos.

Dicha información le hubiese servido de mucho antes de que perdiese todo lo que amaba… en lugar de ir a las batallas con estrategias basadas en suposiciones acerca del poder del enemigo.

Ahora solo podía esperar a que esos enemigos comenzaran a aparecer y presentarse como enemigos de las facciones.

No sabía dónde podían estar escondiéndose, ya que nunca lo supo.

Y aun cuando lograse averiguar la ubicación de dichos escondites… levantaría demasiadas sospechas que irían dirigidas hacia su persona.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a ver como se desarrollarían los eventos venideros, observando cada detalle para identificar un [error] y corregirlo de inmediato.

También aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad para finalmente establecer y afianzar una relación seria con las chicas que formaron parte de su harem… que, debido a sus malditas dudas e inseguridades, perdió sin poderles decir cuánto las amaba en realidad.

Al menos ahora podía decir que había hecho un avance, ya que no solo había llamado a Rias por su nombre sino que prácticamente había declarado ante todos los invitados que deseaba casarse con ella… mientras que durante la primera vez en esta época… demoró MUCHO tiempo en siquiera comenzar a llamarla por su nombre.

Pero ahora sería diferente.

Ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para jugar al chico indeciso e inocente.

Debía tomar al toro por los cuernos y ser un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos.

TOC TOC

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?-

-Ise soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- se escuchó la voz de Rias Gremory desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Escuchar la voz de la pelirroja le había hecho sonreír levemente.

Al igual que la primera vez… Rias había decidido vivir con él de ahora en adelante.

-Adelante- respondió el castaño incorporándose en la cama, observando a la pelirroja vestida con un camisón que se transparentaba en el área de sus pechos.

Debía admitir que extrañaba verla vestida así.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- observando como la pelirroja entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Quería hablar contigo… necesito preguntarte algo importante-

-¿Y eso es?- preguntó Issei notando la seriedad en las palabras de la chica, pero también podía notar cierta preocupación.

-Quiero que me digas por qué escondías esa armadura negra y esos poderes tan increíbles… no creo que haya sido porque fueses un recién reencarnado ni nada parecido, ¿verdad? Eres una buena persona-

Ante esa pregunta el semblante del castaño se hizo más serio y triste.

Bajando la mirada hasta el punto en que su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

No podía decirle la verdad a Rias ni a los demás, ya que dejando de lado que no le creerían, sería demasiado complicado y confuso explicarles todo lo sucedido.

Sin contar el shock que recibiría la pelirroja al decirle: "¿Sabes? Te vi morir frente a mí".

Aunque no apoyaba las mentiras en una relación… esta vez tendría que recurrir a ellas con el fin de no preocupar a la pelirroja ni a nadie más.

-Fue hace algún tiempo… hace uno años… me uní a un "sequito" por primera vez, pero no me convertí en demonio ni nada parecido… podríamos llamarlo un sequito no oficial… el sequito no era muy grande… cuando ingresé solo tenía 5 miembros, con el paso del tiempo se unieron otras 3 personas. Para ser honesto, sus niveles de poder y habilidad estaban muy por encima del mío… así que pensé que si no me hacía más fuerte me rechazarían al instante. Teniendo eso en mente comencé a entrenar para estar a la altura de sus expectativas… la forma en que convivían y se reconfortaban unos a otros era algo que yo anhelaba… pero un día…- la pelirroja podía notar como con cada palabra que el castaño decía, su voz se iba cargando de culpa y tristeza -… Nos topamos con un enemigo muy superior a nosotros… comenzó a eliminar a mis compañeros como simples moscas… aun cuando sentía una gran ira… salí huyendo… tenía miedo, ya que ni mis mejores ataques le causaron daño alguno- el chico entrelazó sus manos, comenzando a apretarlas con fuerza -Yo fui el responsable de sus muertes… si hubiese sido más fuerte habría podido evitar que los mataran… todos ellos… el responsable de sus muertes… quien los mató… fui yo…-

Rias miraba con tristeza como el chico se culpaba por la muerte de sus compañeros.

Cualquier otro simplemente diría que no fue su culpa, pero Issei cargaba con dicha culpa sin protestar.

-Los poderes que hoy viste me fueron entregados después de que esto sucedió… estos poderes son un castigo… una marca permanente que me hará recordar como dejé morir a mis compañeros y como no fui capaz de protegerlos con mis propios medios… tener que recurrir a un poder ajeno para poder proteger a quienes me importan y no dejarles morir-

Rias se subió en la cama, acercándose al cabizbajo castaño.

Tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chico, haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos.

-Yo no voy a morir… porque soy quien te protegerá a ti, Ise- finalizó la pelirroja mientras acercaba el rostro del chico al suyo, uniendo los labios con los del castaño en un suave y tierno beso.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba el beso fue tornándose más apasionado.

La pelirroja rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

El chico inconscientemente rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja, dejándose llevar por lo placentero que le resultaba aquel beso.

Ambos se separaron tras unos momentos más, pese a que ninguno deseaba hacerlo, pero la necesidad de oxigeno vital les había obligado.

En el rostro de ambos se podía apreciar un notable sonrojo.

Sintiendo como un extraño calor comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos.

Volviendo a unir sus labios entregándose a la pasión.

El castaño comenzó a quitarle lentamente el camisón a la pelirroja.

Sonriendo levemente al ver como esta le dejaba hacer por completo.

Una vez que había retirado el camisón, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de Rias Gremory, la recostó de espaldas en la cama.

Inclinándose hacia adelante comenzó nuevamente a besarla.

Empezando a masajear tímidamente los pechos de Rias.

Ganando confianza conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Amasándolos continuamente y sin detenerse.

Escuchando los suaves gemidos de la chica, pero tras unos instantes se detuvo.

Contemplando el desnudo cuerpo de Rias Gremory.

[¿Qué sucede compañero? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿No era esto lo que anhelabas?] Preguntó Ddraig sorprendido.

(¿Realmente merezco esto?) Pensó el castaño.

[¿A qué te refieres?]

(¿Puedo tomar la primera vez de Rias en estos momentos... aun cuando no pude evitar que muriera?... hacerlo en estos momentos sería aprovecharme de los sentimientos que ahora afloran en su corazón y... ¡No quiero eso!)

[Compañero... no debes seguir culpándote por ello. En aquellas ocasiones no pudiste salvarlas porque estaba completamente fuera de tus posibilidades, pero ahora has madurado un poco, corregiste las inseguridades y miedos que retrasaban tu avance en la relación con Rias Gremory y eso también te ayudará en las relaciones con las chicas que se unirán a tu harem, ya conoces sus gustos y formas de ser. Hoy lograste salvar a Rias Gremory de su compromiso y anunciaste para todos los presentes que la querías en matrimonio y de igual manera ella te eligió a ti como su pareja... y si a alguien no le gusta que la tomes como una de tus parejas... deberá enfrentarte y ahora tienes el poder para superar cualquier cosa, así que se un hombre y llega hasta el final]

(Pero yo...) Dudoso

[Si te echas para atrás en este momento donde ella está preparada para llegar hasta el final... le romperás el corazón y quieras o no... la condenarás a una vida llena de tristeza, ya que su corazón ahora te pertenece... y aunque encuentre otra pareja... JAMAS podrá amar de nuevo por miedo a que le suceda lo mismo]

(Pero esto... se supone que aún no debía de pasar... ¿Cómo es que se supone que llegué a esta situación)

[Normalmente te recordaría el hecho de que eres mi portador y que como tus predecesores... estarás rodeado de mujeres hermosas, pero tu caso es diferente]

(¿Diferente?)

[Así es. Tú eres diferente porque no buscas mujeres solo para saciar tu lujuria. Formaste un harem donde solo entraban aquellas chicas de las que te enamoraste y con las cuales querías vivir el resto de tu vida. Ahora llegaste a esta situación porque con tu actuación en los eventos de esta noche te has ganado el corazón de Rias Gremory... y quiere que tomes su primera vez para demostrarte que quiere ser tuya como tú lo serás de ella... su virginidad es lo único que ella, al ser una heredera, le entregará a quien sea su pareja, en este caso... esa pareja eres tú. Tu aura de dragón le da el toque lujurioso a este momento, pero también potencia los sentimientos que tiene ella por ti, además de darle el valor necesario para llegar hasta el final de esta situación. Espero que lo entiendas]

El chico pudo percibir como la conciencia del dragón rojo desaparecía, claro indicio que se había marchado a dormir.

Mediante unos momentos las palabras de Ddraig.

El dragón tenía razón.

Podía afirmar que había madurado un poco en comparación a como era antes.

También era cierto que ahora sabía cómo comportarse con cada una de las chicas, ya que sabía sus gustos y formas de ser.

Tenía a su disposición los medios para corregir los errores personales que había cometido y que habían retrasado su progreso en las relaciones con Rias y las demás.

-Ise~- llamó Rias seductoramente captando la atención del castaño.

Capturando los labios del chico en un húmedo y sensual beso.

Volviendo a recostarse en la cama, pegando el cuerpo del chico al suyo en el proceso.

Issei retomó la atención sobre los pechos de Rias.

Había extrañado la sensación de sentir con sus propias manos los deliciosos pechos de Rias.

Separándose de los exquisitos labios de la pelirroja dirigió sus propios labios hacia los pechos de la chica.

Comenzando a lamer sus pezones de forma alternada.

Escuchando los suaves gemidos de la pelirroja que poco a poco comenzaban a tomar más fuerza.

El castaño hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen.

Acariciando las piernas de Rias.

Separándolas sin apenas resistencia.

El castaño llegó a la intimidad de la pelirroja, observando como la entrada de la chica estaba bastante húmeda.

Rozando suavemente la entrada de Rias con su mano, metiendo su dedo lenta y delicadamente, realizando un vaivén lento pero placentero para Rias que no paraba de gemir.

Ante esa reacción el castaño empezó a lamer la parte interior de los muslos de su pareja.

-Ise… se siente muy bien… aaah~- gimió la pelirroja placenteramente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando levemente su espalda debido a las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

El castaño comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la pelirroja, haciendo círculos con la lengua mientras sentía como la chica se retorcía de placer y no paraba de gemir su nombre.

Poniendo su rostro frente a la entrada de Rias.

-No la mires tanto… es vergonzoso- dijo Rias tímidamente.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, infiltrándose por entre las cortinas, se reflejaba en la blanca y tersa piel de la chica, haciéndola parecer una diosa a los ojos de Issei, que recorría lentamente con su lengua la entrada de la intimidad de la pelirroja, introduciéndola tras unos placenteros momentos más

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAN!~- gimió Rias eróticamente -Ise, se siente increíble… puedo sentir tu lengua en mi interior- decía la chica mientras un hilo de saliva caía de la comisura de sus labios.

El trabajo oral del castaño a cada segundo se volvía más intenso, haciendo un excelente trabajo en llevar a Rias hasta el clímax.

-¡Ise, me siento… ah… extraña… algo se está viniendo!- exclamo Rias corriéndose en la cara del castaño, arqueando su espalda de forma más pronunciada, sintiendo como un calor que ardía como la lava recorría su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

El castaño contemplaba satisfecho la escena frente a ella.

Aunque él había sido llamado la [Encarnación de la lujuria], la realidad era que jamás había llegado hasta este punto con una mujer, pero podía decir que iba por buen camino, dado que había superado el temor de todo hombre en la intimidad… no poder hacer que su pareja alcanzase el orgasmo.

Este hecho en las relaciones causaba frustración en quienes no lograban esto y sus parejas optaban por buscar a otras personas que pudiesen satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, dando origen a los [amantes] e [infidelidades].

Gracias a los dioses este no había sido su caso.

-¡!-

De pronto se encontró de espaldas en la cama.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando la pelirroja invirtió las posiciones.

También había notado que en este momento de distracción…. Rias le había despojado de su ropa.

Rias ahora contemplaba el miembro erecto del castaño.

Tímidamente comenzó a masajear el miembro del castaño, sintiendo como se estremecía el cuerpo del chico ante sus "caricias",

-¿Ise… lo hago bien?- preguntó tímidamente.

Era primeriza en esta clase de "actividades", pero a pesar de ello se podría decir que sus manos eran bastante "hábiles"

-No te preocupes en hacerlo bien… solo hazlo como… te sientas más cómoda- suspiró placenteramente el castaño.

-Es que quiero darte todo el placer posible… quiero ser una buena esposa para ti- dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía con su "trabajo manual".

-Hazlo como te resulte más cómodo… a final de cuentas tenemos miles de años por delante para que puedas convertirte en una buena esposa… no hay prisa- respondió Issei mientras la lujuria comenzaba a afectar su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y casi "obligándole" a entregarse a sus más bajos instintos.

La pelirroja tímidamente le dio una pequeña lamida experimental al duro miembro del castaño, descubriendo que el sabor le gustaba bastante, por lo que dejándose llevar, dejo que su cuerpo le dictara que hacer.

Poco a poco dejo que aquel pedazo de carne entrara en su boca, abrazándose a la cintura del chico mientras comenzaba a bombear entre sus labios el pedazo de carne que por alguna razón era delicioso a su parecer.

El castaño casi explotó al sentir la cálida lengua de la pelirroja envolverse alrededor de su miembro en el interior de su boca, era un hecho que Rias aprendía sobre la marcha y aprendía rápido… muy rápido, lo que inicialmente eran lamidas sumamente tímidas y lentas, ahora eran más seguras y mucho más rápidas, contantes y placenteras.

Unos minutos después la pelirroja logró su objetivo, hacer que issei estuviera a punto de correrse.

-Rias… estoy a punto… de… -dijo el castaño apretando las sabanas con fuerza

Rias al oír esto solo aumentó la velocidad de la felación, ella quería sentir la esencia de issei y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir

Finalmente el chico le dio su ansiado premio a la pelirroja, descargando una gran cantidad de su semen en la boca de la pelirroja, quien tragó toda esa cantidad con gusto.

El castaño intercambió posiciones con la pelirroja.

Recostándola sobre la cama, observando la vergüenza en la cara de Rias.

-Si quieres nos detenemos- dijo el castaño, ya que no forzaría a Rias a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-No, estoy segura, quiero ser tuya- respondió Rias con ternura.

Al oír eso, el chico puso su miembro en la entrada de la chica pero algo lo detuvo.

-Esto puede doler, Rias-

-Está bien… lo soportaré-

El castaño procedió a entrar en la chica, para disminuir el dolor la besó apasionadamente, avanzando lentamente en su interior, topándose con su himen, rompiéndolo con una embestida, haciendo que la pelirroja ahogase un gemido con el beso mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, el chico esperó unos momentos mientras la besaba, sintiendo como esta se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Issei comenzó a moverse lentamente, buscando que su amante sintiera el menor dolor posible, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, arrancando gemidos de placer en la joven heredera Gremory.

-Ise… se siente muy bien… -

Al oír eso, el chico de nueva cuenta la besó, siguiendo con sus embestidas que cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas.

Rias hundió las uñas en la espalda del chico, mientras rodeaba la cintura de este con sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

-¡Ise… lo quiero todo!- gimió la chica totalmente segada por la lujuria.

Con eso dicho, el castaño besó nuevamente a la pelirroja, descargando su esencia dentro de su vientre, Rias sintió como algo caliente la llenaba, sintiendo como un intenso orgasmo sacudía placenteramente su cuerpo.

-Eres maravillosa… Rias- dijo el chico saliendo de la chica.

-Eso fue increíble… Ise-

Sorprendido, el castaño vio a su hermosa [Rey] colocarse sobre él, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La pelirroja insertó el miembro del castaño en su interior, soltando un leve gemido de placer, comenzando a mover sus caderas con fuerza y torpeza, sorprendiendo al castaño cuando, tras unos minutos de cabalgata, sintió como la chica se movía con buen ritmo.

Mirándole con unos ojos cargados de pasión y lujuria.

-Rias… Rias…-

-Ise… Ise…-

-Yo… me… ¡corrooooo!- exclamaron ambos, terminando con un placentero orgasmo que recorrió sus cuerpos como lava ardiente.

Para sorpresa del chico, Rias comenzó a mover nuevamente sus caderas.

Sonriendo levemente al sentir el placer comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo.

Algo le decía que le esperaba una larga noche por delante, pero al menos, de momento, todo estaba en orden.

* * *

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el primer capítulo de este fic hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como ya es costumbre daré algunas aclaraciones.

1- Sé que a algunos les molestará el hecho de que haya eliminado a Asia de esta historia, pero lo hice porque no había nada "relevante" que ella pudiese hacer aquí debido a que militarmente hablando… es alguien enfocado única y exclusivamente al [Apoyo] lo que la vuelve un punto flaco para Issei, ya que en todo combate tendría que tener un ojo puesto en ella. Además se encuentra el punto que Asia en incapaz de defenderse sola y depende de los demás para "mantenerse en el juego", ejemplo de esto sería el combate entre Gremory y Bael… ¿Alguien puede decirme que estaba haciendo Asia durante la pelea final de ese rating game? Ya que está claro que con un simple golpe de Sairaorg o Regulus… la sacarían del juego de inmediato. Es por esto que en su lugar puse a Kuroka en su lugar que es mucho más versátil que Asia en ese sentido, y no se preocupen, que en los siguientes capítulos se explicará cómo llegó Kuroka a convertirse en [Alfil] de Rias.

2- Algunos pueden haber quedado confundidos acerca de la "invulnerabilidad" de issei gracias al [Alpha Inforce]… esto se debe a que como tal… nunca he visto que Alphamon salga herido en combate salvo por la película X Evolution donde sale herido pero eso se debía a que estaba peleando con su propia "sombra".

3- Como dije en la página de Facebook, este Issei podría ser uno de los más poderosos que he creado, pero como tal… tiene más restricciones que los otros dado que solo debe corregir los errores que afectaron su línea de tiempo y no alterarla demasiado, es por esto que le concedí el poder del [Alpha Inforce] ya que de esa manera si la caga… puede repetir el pasado para evitar cagarla de nuevo jeje. Pero OJO, Issei sigue teniendo a Ddraig y su cuerpo fabricado por los dioses dragones, ya que como tal… "sobrescribió" a la persona que era Issei Hyodo en la época en la que se encuentra ahora… dicho de otro modo, es como guardar los cambios más recientes dentro de un archivo digital.

4- La lista de eventos que issei puede modificar a gusto tiene que ver con las chicas que conformaron alguna vez su harem clásico, siendo que si avanza de manera más rápida su relación con ellas no tendrá un efecto negativo que repercuta en el futuro.

5- Intentaré dejarles una imagen en la página para poder explicar de mejor manera el tema del "Árbol", los [Mundos Principales] y sus [Ramificaciones].

6- El motivo por el cual incluí un Lemon nada más iniciar es porque este issei ya ha vivido todo lo que viene en el canon hasta la aparición de Trihexa, ha dejado atrás sus dudas e inseguridades y que mejor manera de terminar este segundo rescate de Rias que con ambos amantes uniéndose en cuerpo y alma para iniciar una relación que en el canon tardó mucho tiempo en siquiera comenzar.

7- esto es una pregunta para una pelea más a futuro, pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Alphamon podría ganarle a Trihexa en un 1 vs 1? Déjenme sus respuestas en las Review.

8- Ya deben haberlo notado, pero la pelea donde issei obtiene el [Alpha Inforce] fue sacada de la pelea entre Neo y Smith, ya que me pareció idónea dado que issei debía enfrentarse al fantasma de su "yo interno" que veía solo por sus ambiciones personales y nada más… debido a esto es que le preguntaba "¿Por qué pelea?" o cosas por el estilo.

Eso es todo por el momento.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
